dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Jeff Jones Zone (2016 TV series)
The Jeff Jones Zone is an American/Canadian live-action/animated series starring Jake Sanford, featuring animation based on characters created by himself and other animators and writers. It is produced by Sanford Productions, FremantleMedia, and The Greeny Channel Studios. It is an revival of The Jeff Jones Show. It premiered on May 25th, 2016, right after The Little Guy-Ickis Insanity Hour. It airs on The Greeny Channel All-Nighter block on The Greeny Channel. It is filmed in Jake Sanford's private studios, located in Anmore, British Columbia, with occasional filming done at the Supply Depot. Plot The show mimics an illegal intrusion on The Greeny Channel signal as it's plot. According to the speech stated before and during the theme song, Jeff Jones decides to get a new show, but his idea is rejected by the Greeny Channel executives. Jeff then decides to make his own illegal broadcast every weekday, and using an abandoned Emergency Broadcast System transmitter, some abandoned Voice of America broadcast cables running from Canada to America, a C-band satellite, lots of "fancy TV equipment", and several 9-volt batteries, takes over TGC's signal to broadcast comedy skits, cartoons, shorts, movies, and music videos, "much to the dismay of Robert Stainton." Cast Jake Sanford as Jeff Jones, a crazed Canadian man with brown hair and glasses. He wears a Vancouver Whitecaps FC T-shirt, black jeans, and modern Reebok Pump shoes. He mostly drinks Molson Canadian beer and enjoys being a crazy man. Jake Wrzesiński as Jack Jones, Jeff's brother who has since become famous in the music industry. Kristian Michaels as Moose Edwards-Jones, Jack Jones' wife who helps Jeff with his intrusions. She also plays herself. Angel Johnson as Kate Jones II, Jeff's former wife, who has since made it big in real estate. Angel also plays her Apple's Big Top character Cutiepie. Alina Withers as Kate Jones, who now works as a lumberjack. Barūn Kameyama (Janna Dubinski and Yamada Hanako) as Haruko the android, a talking silver and purple robot who currently lives with Jeff. Lala Carters as Katelyn Jones, who was known as Mozzi after she was turned into the monster after Jack Jones' Super Gun malfunctioned until Jeff sold her at the flea market. Mozzi was bought by a wealthy mad scientist who turned her back into Katelyn Jones and she is now a rollerblading champion in Mexico. Katelyn often visits Jeff according to the first episode. Robert Stainton as himself, Jeff's former piano maestro, and now a crazy middle-aged man. Jack Williams, Andy Henderson, Tina the Werewolf, Ozzy, and some other characters are not seen. According to the series, Jack Williams lives in Boston painting boats, Andy Henderson died of a fatal car crash when his senior living care bus drove off a cliff, Tina is being tested on in Transylvania, Ozzy works as a McDonald's franchisee in Guyana, Maria Mars died of a fatal heart attack, Hans the dog disappeared under mysterious circumstances but Jeff was once told that it had to do with a box full of cheesy English-learning videos from Japan falling on him but the man who told Jeff that was a bum asking for change, and Yulia Waloosh is now a state representative for Massachusetts. REST TBA! Category:TV Shows Category:2016 animated series